Inflow control devices (ICDs) can be used in a downhole tool to receive and filter a flow of wellbore fluid and for overall flux balance. The wellbore fluid can flow into the production pipe through perforation holes in the production pipe. In some instances, high wall shear stress may occur around one or more of the perforation holes on the production pipe. This wall shear stress, in some cases, may cause corrosion of the production pipe.